


[Podfic] At the Beep

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than five times Phil called Clint and left a message, and more than one time Clint didn't have to leave one back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] At the Beep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At The Beep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014374) by [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining). 



> This fic is dialogue only. Each word was read, exactly as it was on the page, including sound effects and mouth noises.

Cover Art provided by my shieldmaiden, Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BAVG%5D%20At%20the%20Beep.mp3) | **Size:** 9.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:12
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BAVG%5D%20At%20the%20Beep.m4b) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:12

## Reader's Notes

Paraka is a super awesome person who enhances the podfic community by simply existing. She gets the final gift in my two-year podfic anniversary EXTRAVAGANZA just for being her. \o/!

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
